Eddie Guerrero
| | resides= | billed_from =El Paso, Texas | trainer=Gory Guerrero | debut=1987 }} Eduardo Gory Llanes Guerrero (October 9, 1967 – November 13, 2005), better known by his ring name Eddie Guerrero, was a Mexican American professional wrestler. Born into a legendary Mexican wrestling family, Eddie Guerrero managed to maintain the storied legacy of his family. Through the 1990s, he had a distinguished career, working for every major professional wrestling promotion in the United States during that period: Extreme Championship Wrestling, World Championship Wrestling and World Wrestling Entertainment. Guerrero's in-ring character was that of a crafty, resourceful wrestler who would do anything to win a match. His famous mantra became "Cheat to Win". Despite being a heel for much of his career, he became popular in and outside the ring. Throughout his career, Guerrero encountered various substance abuse problems outside of wrestling, including alcoholism and an addiction to pain killers. His problems outside of the ring were sometimes integrated into his storylines. Notwithstanding these issues, Guerrero won numerous titles during his career, including the WWE Championship. Early career (1987-August 1995) Guerrero came from a legendary wrestling family. His father, Gory Guerrero, was a founding father of Lucha Libre, a prominent wrestling trainer and an influential figure in Mexican professional wrestling. His three brothers Chavo Guerrero, Hector Guerrero and Mando Guerrero all followed in their father's footsteps and became professional wrestlers. Guerrero's nephew, Chavo Guerrero, Jr. also became a wrestler, while his uncle Enrique Llanes and cousin Javier Llanes wrestle in Mexico. As a boy, Guerrero's father allowed he and Chavo. to wrestle one another during intermissions in the wrestling arena that Gory owned. Guerrero was born in Ciudad Juarez, Mexico and raised in El Paso, Texas and attended the University of New Mexico as well as New Mexico Highlands University on an athletic scholarship, where he wrestled collegiately, before returning to El Paso to train as a professional wrestler. He debuted in 1987 in the Mexican Empresa Mexicana de Lucha Libre promotion. He became a star in Mexico long before he main evented in the United States. In the late 1980s, Guerrero debuted in the National Wrestling Alliance affiliate World Championship Wrestling (formerly known as Jim Crockett Promotions) as a jobber. In 1993, Guerrero began wrestling in Japan for New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he was known as Black Tiger II. In Mexico, he wrestled mainly for Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion, teaming with El Hijo del Santo as the new version of La Pareja Atómica (The Atomic Pair), the legendary tag team of Gory Guerrero and El Santo. After Guerrero turned on Santo and allied with Art Barr as La Pareja del Terror (The Pair of Terror), the duo became arguably the most hated tag team in lucha libre history. Along with Barr, Konnan, Chicano Power and Madonna’s Boyfriend, Guerrero formed Los Gringos Locos (The Crazy Americans), a heel stable. Guerrero later said that no matter how many people joined Los Gringos Locos, the stable was all about Art. Los Gringos Locos feuded mostly with El Hijo del Santo and his partner Octagón, eventually ending in a Hair vs. Mask match at the first lucha pay-per-view in America, When Worlds Collide, which they lost. Guerrero and Barr's first break would come when they were noticed in late 1994 by the owner of Extreme Championship Wrestling, Paul Heyman, and were approached about wrestling for him in 1995. However, Barr died before he could join ECW with Guerrero. As an homage to his fallen friend, Guerrero adopted his friend's finishing move, the Frog Splash. Guerrero won the ECW World Television Championship on his debut and went on to have a series of acclaimed matches with Dean Malenko before they both signed with World Championship Wrestling later that year. After their last match which ended in a draw in a 2 out of 3 falls match at the ECW arena, the locker room emptied and the two were carried around the ring by their fellow wrestlers while the crowd chanted "Please don't go." World Championship Wrestling (Sept. 1995 - Jan. 2000) In WCW, Guerrero found considerable singles success, winning the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship in late 1996 and the WCW World Cruiserweight Championship twice in 1997. One such title match was against Rey Misterio, Jr. at ''Halloween Havoc''. He lost the match, but called it his favorite match in the February 2004 edition of SmackDown! magazine and his autobiography (published posthumously). Despite Guerrero's success and popularity, he had one of many wrestlers who were frustrated at never being given a chance to be main event stars in WCW. These frustrations came to a head when Guerrero requested that WCW President Eric Bischoff either push his character or give him a raise for family reasons. Bischoff responded by throwing coffee at Guerrero (In his autobiography, Guerrero states that Bischoff accidentally knocked his coffee off the table, and that it was a complete accident that he was hit). The wrestler, furious, demanded Bischoff release him from his WCW contract on a live episode of WCW Monday Nitro. Guerrero then left the company for a period of months, angry at Bischoff for what he had done. However, Guerrero later returned to WCW, leading to the belief that maybe Guerrero's angry speeches against Bischoff were actually a work (Guerrero later confirmed it to be a worked shoot). Guerrero would later rebut this on WWE's DVD Monday Night War claiming that he tried to put personal differences aside for the good of the company, yet found himself angry and outraged once more because of Bischoff's continued refusal to elevate Guerrero and other similar wrestlers. Guerrero responded to Bischoff's actions by forming the Latino World Order (or L.W.O.), which was understood by the fans to be a mockery of Bischoff's New World Order. The group was an answer to Bischoff's refusal to push Latino wrestlers in ways they felt they deserved. The group eventually grew to encompass almost all the Mexican wrestlers working for WCW at the time. However, Guerrero was involved in a serious car accident in 1999 that cut short the LWo storyline. Guerrero survived the accident and returned to wrestling in a matter of months. After his return, he helped create the Filthy Animals stable with Rey Mysterio Jr. and Konnan (later growing to include Juventud Guerrera, Billy Kidman, and Disco Inferno). Despite this success, he continued to be displeased with WCW management and signed with the WWF in 2000 along with top WCW stars Chris Benoit, Dean Malenko, and Perry Saturn. World Wrestling Federation (2000-2001) Guerrero and the other WCW wrestlers debuted in the WWF on January 31, 2000 as The Radicalz, appearing on RAW and interfering in a match including the New Age Outlaws. In March 2000, Guerrero began pursuing the affections of Chyna, who he referred to as his "Mamacita." Chyna initially rejected his advances, but allied with him following WrestleMania 2000, declaring that she couldn't resist his "Latino Heat". Guerrero won his first WWF title by defeating another former WCW wrestler, Chris Jericho, for the WWF European Championship with help from Chyna. He and Chyna began a feud with Essa Rios and Lita, which culminated in a European title defense at Backlash 2000, which was also billed as the night of Guerrero's prom (he was said to have just earned a GED). Guerrero defeated Rios after arriving at ringside in a 1957 Chevrolet, even wrestling in his tuxedo pants and a bow tie. Guerrero successfully retained the title in matches against Saturn and Malenko before finally losing the title to Saturn on July 23, 2000 at Fully Loaded. Over the next few months, friction began to build between Guerrero and Chyna. Chyna was upset when Guerrero pinned her to advance in the King of the Ring tournament. On August 27, 2000 Chyna won the WWF Intercontinental Championship. Guerrero claimed to not mind and then begged Commissioner Mick Foley to let him take part in a title defense between Chyna and Kurt Angle, claiming he was afraid that Angle would injure Chyna. After Angle knocked Chyna down with the title belt, Guerrero "accidentally" pinned her while trying to revive her. Chyna became visibly uncomfortable as Guerrero began to cheat in order to retain his title, while Guerrero was upset that Chyna was posing for Playboy magazine, even trying to invade the Playboy Mansion to stop the shooting. Just when it appeared that Chyna would leave Guerrero, he proposed to her and she accepted. The engagement was called off when Guerrero was caught showering with two of The Godfather's hos claiming that "Two Mamacitas are better than one!" Guerrero turned heel once again as a result of the incident and was later defeated for the Intercontinental Championship by Chyna's friend Billy Gunn. The Radicalz reunited in late 2000, assisting Triple H in his match with Stone Cold Steve Austin at Survivor Series. In early 2001, Guerrero feuded with Test, winning the European Championship for a second time at WrestleMania X-Seven with help from Saturn and Malenko. Guerrero eventually left the Radicalz, siding with The Hardy Boyz and Lita. At this point, Guerrero developed an addiction to pain medication stemming from his 1999 car accident and in May 2001 was sent to rehabilitation. On November 9, 2001 he was arrested for drunk driving and was subsequently released by the WWF three days later. Independent circuit (2001-2002) After overcoming his addictions, Guerrero appeared with numerous independent promotions, including World Wrestling All-Stars, IWA Mid-South, IWA Puerto Rico, and Ring of Honor. Following a number of highly acclaimed matches, such as his bout with Doug Williams during Frontier Wrestling Alliance's King Of England tournament and his series of matches with CM Punk, Guerrero was rehired by the WWF (renamed "WWE") in March 2002. When he signed, he was committed to appearing on one more show each for ROH, IWA Mid-South, and the International Wrestling Cartel. WWE permitted him to fulfill the obligations, and on April 19, 2002, he wrestled CM Punk and Colt Cabana in Dayton, Ohio. The following weekend, he again wrestled CM Punk with the International Wrestling Cartel, oddly enough defending the WWE Intercontinental Title in the match. This is one of the only times in history that a WWE title has been contested in an independent ring. The next night on April 27, Guerrero teamed with The Amazing Red to defeat The S.A.T. at A Night of Appreciation, a ROH show dedicated to him. While wrestling on the independent circuit, Guerrero won the IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship on March 1, 2002 in Indianapolis, Indiana, defeating CM Punk and Rey Misterio, Jr. in a three way dance. He lost the title to Punk on the following day in Morris, Illinois. He also held the WWA International Cruiserweight Championship from December 8, 2001 to April 2002, when he vacated the title. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-2005) Guerrero returned to RAW on April 1, 2002, attacking Rob Van Dam and reuniting with Chris Benoit. On April 21 at Backlash 2002 he defeated Van Dam for the Intercontinental Championship. He lost the belt to RVD a month later in a ladder match on Raw. Guerrero then started a feud with Stone Cold Steve Austin, but Austin left WWE before a match could take place. Guerrero then went on to feud briefly with The Rock, challenging him for the Undisputed Championship after The Rock sang a version of "La Bamba" with the words changed to insult Guerrero. On August 1, 2002, Guerrero and Benoit began to wrestle exclusively for WWE's SmackDown! brand. With Benoit starting to focus on Kurt Angle, Guerrero aligned himself with his nephew Chavo, forming the tag team Los Guerreros. In contrast to a previous WCW storyline with his nephew, Chavo fully adopted his uncle's policy of "Lie, Cheat and Steal" to win matches, and to push the new tag team vignettes were produced, which included things such as the two finagling their way into a rich lady's house and throwing a pool party. The duo entered the eight-team tournament for the new WWE Tag Team Championships and began a feud with the newly formed tag team of Kurt Angle and Chris Benoit. In one of the team's definitive moments, Chavo told Benoit that his former friend Guerrero was assaulted by his tag team partner Kurt Angle. Benoit ran to make the save, only to have himself locked inside a room. Guerrero then appeared in the room and assaulted Benoit with a steel chair. Benoit and Angle managed to overcome their differences and eventually defeated Los Guerreros in the tournament semi-finals. Later on, Benoit and Angle won the WWE Tag Team Championships. Benoit and Angle then fought for a trophy for being the first WWE Tag Team Champion. Much to Benoit's surprise, Los Guerreros helped him win the match. Los Guerreros would then be given another shot at the WWE Tag Team titles and the new champions, Edge and Rey Mysterio. At Survivor Series 2002, Guerrero made Mysterio submit to The Lasso From El Paso. With this victory, Los Guerreros began their reign as the WWE Tag Team Champions, a reign that lasted until they were defeated by Team Angle. Los Guerreros participated at WrestleMania XIX as contenders for the Tag Titles, along with the team of Chris Benoit and Rhyno. Prior to Judgment Day, Chavo tore his biceps. This forced Guerrero to look for another partner. He chose Tajiri. They won the Tag Titles at Judgment Day in a ladder match. The following week, Guerrero and Tajiri managed to retain their titles by cheating. In addition, they also defeated Roddy Piper and his protegè Sean O'Haire. After Guerrero and Tajiri lost the titles to Team Angle on July 3, 2003, Guerrero turned on Tajiri, slamming his partner through the windshield of his low-rider truck. In July 2003, Guerrero competed in a tournament for the WWE United States Championship. He managed to advance to the final round, defeating Ultimo Dragon in the process, where he would meet Chris Benoit. In this match, Guerrero turned to his cheating tactics, hitting Benoit with the belt at one point in the match. Guerrero tried to get Benoit in trouble by placing the title belt on top of the unconscious Benoit. It did not work, however, since he knocked out the ref earlier with a belt shot to the kidneys. The match ended with interference and a Gore from Rhyno, Benoit's own partner, who was furious at the team's failure. Guerrero himself said that this was a major point in the character of Latino Heat, since he himself realized that the fans wanted to see him lie, cheat and steal. Guerrero pinned Benoit and won the United States Championship. At SummerSlam, Guerrero retained his title by defeating Rhyno, Benoit and Tajiri in a four way match. He turned face again by engaging in a rivalry with John Cena. Guerrero challenged Cena to a "Latino Heat" Parking Lot Brawl Match for the WWE United States Championship, which Guerrero won. Chavo made his return in this match, assisting Guerrero in executing his Frog Splash on Cena. On September 18, 2003, Los Guerreros defeated The World's Greatest Tag Team to regain the WWE Tag Team Championships. Eddie Guerrero thus held the United States Championship and one-half of the Tag Team Championships concurrently. Guerrero lost the United States Championship to Big Show at No Mercy 2003 in October after a feud which involved Guerrero poisoning the Big Show with some laxative laced burritos and then later spraying the Big Show with a sewage truck. Four days later, Los Guerreros would lose the WWE Tag Team Championship to the Basham Brothers. As Los Guerreros attempted to regain the tag team titles, things began to go downhill between Chavo and Eddie and animosity began to build. The two fought one another at the ''2004 Royal Rumble'', where Eddie came out the winner. As Guerrero's popularity grew, he began seeking the WWE Championship. In a storyline, Guerrero's singles success made Chavo jealous and Chavo broke from the team. During the summer of 2003, Guerrero had begun driving a customized lowrider to ringside as part of his ring entrance. Guerrero would also capitalize on his "Lie, Cheat, and Steal" anti-hero image by brazenly using illegal tactics behind the referee's back to win matches on occasion. He was well known for hitting someone with a steel chair (or handing the opponent the steel chair and then pretending to be knocked out himself, just as the referee turned around), or using illegal weapons during the match. Despite (or possibly because of) his immoral tactics, Guerrero continued to increase in popularity. WWE Championship When Chris Benoit defected to RAW after winning the Royal Rumble 2004, using his title shot to go for Triple H's World Heavyweight Championship, Eddie won a 15-man Royal Rumble style match held on SmackDown! to earn a shot at the WWE Championship. On February 15, 2004 Guerrero won the WWE Championship at No Way Out 2004, defeating Brock Lesnar following interference from Goldberg. The victory made him only the second-ever Latino WWE Champion in history (following Pedro Morales). He would enjoy many months of success as champion, which included a win against Kurt Angle at WrestleMania XX as well as victories over the Big Show and Rey Mysterio. He would later lose the title to John "Bradshaw" Layfield in a Texas Bullrope Match after Angle (who was General Manager of Smackdown at the time) reversed the decision after Eddie Guerrero appeared to have retained the title. At SummerSlam, Angle made Guerrero submit to the ankle lock. Guerrero then allied himself with the Big Show, who also despised Kurt Angle for firing him while Angle was still SmackDown! general manager. Each week Angle and his new allies Luther Reigns and Mark Jindrak began targeting Guerrero and the Big Show. General Manager Theodore Long booked a Survivor Series Elimination Match between a team led by Guerrero and a team led by Kurt Angle. Guerrero's team consisted of himself, Big Show, Rey Mysterio and Rob Van Dam. The following week, Guerrero was forced to find another member for his team because Rey Mysterio had just been given an opportunity to regain the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. Guerrero selected John Cena, who was feuding with Carlito, a member of Angle's Survivor Series team. At Survivor Series, Guerrero landed the Frog Splash on Kurt Angle for the victory. Guerrero, along with Booker T and The Undertaker, then challenged John "Bradshaw" Layfield for a WWE Championship rematch. Along the way, Guerrero found a partner in Booker T. Despite losing two matches in a row as a tag team, Guerrero and Booker managed to get along. At Armageddon, Guerrero and Booker worked as a unit, taking down both Bradshaw and Undertaker. However, during the match, the two broke away from the team and made it clear that it was every man for themselves. Guerrero would then be taken out by The Undertaker while Bradshaw pinned Booker following the Clothesline From Hell. Afterwards, Guerrero and Booker briefly and unsuccessfully attempted to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. Rey Mysterio On February 20, 2005, Guerrero once again became a tag team champion, this time with long time friend and sometimes rival Rey Mysterio when they defeated the Basham Brothers at No Way Out 2005 in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Many expected the new champions to defend their titles at WrestleMania 21, but after encouragement from Chavo, instead Guerrero challenged Rey to a one-on-one match so they could "bring the house down." The two wrestled a match at WrestleMania with Mysterio getting the win. Although visibly frustrated, Guerrero congratulated his partner. After several mishaps in the weeks following WrestleMania, the growing tension between Guerrero and Mysterio finally erupted when they lost their tag titles to new team MNM on the April 21, 2005 episode of SmackDown! Although they received a match to regain the titles, Guerrero turned heel once again by abandoning his partner, whom he had dubbed "his family" earlier in the show. At the end of one episode of SmackDown!, he viciously and emotionlessly beat up his former tag team partner, Rey Mysterio, leaving him bruised and bloody after suplexing him onto a set of steel steps. Guerrero then adopted a new, somewhat sociopathic gimmick. During this time, he also stopped driving his low-riders down the ring and walked to the ring with a frown on his face, and reverted to using the Lasso from El Paso as his finishing move. At Judgment Day 2005 on May 22, 2005 Guerrero lost to Mysterio by disqualification after hitting Mysterio with a chair. Several weeks after the match at Judgment Day, Guerrero threatened to reveal a secret about Rey and his son Dominick. The storyline grew to involve the families of both men, with both sides pleading for Guerrero not to reveal the secret. Rey defeated Guerrero again at The Great American Bash 2005, a match with a stipulation that if Guerrero lost, he would not tell the secret. Yet Guerrero revealed the secret anyway on the following episode of SmackDown! - telling Dominick and the audience that Guerrero was his real father. The following weeks had Guerrero revealing the details of the secret in a series of what he called "Eddie's Bedtime Stories". He claimed that he had a child out of wedlock (Dominick) while his marriage was going through hard times. He claimed he then allowed Mysterio and his wife, who were "having trouble conceiving", to adopt the child as their own. At SummerSlam 2005, Guerrero lost a ladder match over Dominick's custody to Mysterio. Their emotional feud ended at the premiere of Friday Night SmackDown!, where Guerrero finally gained a victory over Mysterio in a steel cage match. Batista Following his feud with Rey Mysterio, Guerrero was named number one contender to the World Heavyweight Championship and given a title match with Batista at ''No Mercy 2005'' on October 9, 2005. Despite this, Guerrero quickly proclaimed himself to be Batista's friend. However, Batista was wary of Guerrero and a series of matches with MNM only supported his suspicions, as Guerrero appeared to have reverted to his cheating ways. In response to Batista's suspicions, Guerrero helped Batista win a match against his tag team partners, John "Bradshaw" Layfield and Christian. Batista defeated Guerrero at No Mercy to retain the World Heavyweight Championship. During the match, Guerrero struggled with a decision about whether or not to use a steel chair to secure the victory, eventually opting not to use it and losing as a result. Though the two demonstrated mutual respect after the match, Guerrero seemed displeased by the loss. Guerrero would tell Batista that he realized how low he had sunk since losing the WWE Championship in 2004, having attacked his best friend Rey Mysterio. Guerrero told Batista that shaking his hand at No Mercy had returned his respect to him. Eddie Guerrero's Last Match Eddie Guerrero wrestled his final match on the November 11, 2005 episode of SmackDown!, defeating Ken Kennedy by disqualification to qualify for a place on the SmackDown! team in the 2005 Survivor Series. Death On November 13, 2005, Guerrero was found dead by his nephew Chavo, in his hotel room in Minneapolis, Minnesota, at the Marriott City Center Hotel. Eddie was 38 years old. Several hours later, WWE.com released the following announcement: The same day, WWE held a press conference with a speech from his nephew Chavo, who spoke of Guerrero's four years of sobriety that would have come on November 15, 2005. Chavo adamantly defended his uncle, saying he had defeated his "personal demons." WWE Chairman Vince McMahon declined to speculate on the causes of Guerrero's death, and both men said that Guerrero would have "wanted the show to go on." Cause An autopsy revealed that Guerrero died as a result of acute heart failure, caused by undiagnosed arteriosclerotic cardiovascular disease and enlargement of the heart as a result of prior anabolic steroid abuse. Although Guerrero had not taken alcohol or illicit drugs for nearly four years, his past excesses contributed to his heart failure. At the time of his death, he had recently used narcotic painkillers. Guerrero's wife Vickie said that he had been lethargic and unwell in the week preceding his death, but that this had been attributed to the stress of continuously travelling and performing. She added that the doctors had told her that Guerrero's blood vessels had shriveled and weakened owing to undiagnosed heart disease, and that he had simply dropped into a deep sleep. On the November 30, 2005 edition of WWE Byte This!, Chavo Guerrero, Jr. said that Guerrero had been working very hard and was at peak physical fitness as a result, doing cardiovascular and weight training exercises every day. There had been no symptoms or cause for concern. Guerrero, Jr. noted that, while many people abuse drugs for over ten years with no ill effects, Guerrero, despite having ceased to abuse drugs four years earlier, had suffered heart complications that were not detected in time to prevent his death. Events following Guerrero's death Guerrero was set to face Batista and Randy Orton in a triple threat match for the World Heavyweight Championship on the November 15, 2005 taping of Friday Night SmackDown! (which would have aired on November 18, 2005). Stephanie McMahon hinted that Eddie Guerrero had been scheduled to defeat Batista for the World Heavyweight Championship, which would have begun Guerrero's first reign as World Heavyweight Champion and his second world championship reign overall. The episodes of RAW on November 14, 2005, and Friday Night SmackDown! on November 18, 2005, each aired as tributes to Eddie Guerrero. No WWE employees were compelled to perform, although several matches took place, including one featuring Chavo. RAW started off with all the superstars and several personnel on stage, as Vince McMahon addressed the live crowd. A video was then shown featuring many clips of Guerrero in and out of the ring to "Hurt" as performed by Johnny Cash. A similar video was shown on Friday Night SmackDown to an acoustic version of "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down. In addition to the RAW and SmackDown! tribute shows, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling dedicated the pay-per-view TNA Genesis (which aired the evening of his passing) to Guerrero, while Ring of Honor named their next show "Night of Tribute". As a direct response to Guerrero's death, WWE Chairman Vince McMahon announced the implementation of drug testing for WWE wrestlers, which began in March 2006. Guerrero was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame on April 1, 2006 by Chris Benoit, Rey Mysterio, and his nephew Chavo Guerrero in Chicago, Illinois on the night before WrestleMania 22. His widow, Vickie, accepted the honor. He also gave his honors to the Australian NWF. Guerrero also appears in the video game, "WWE Smackdown! vs. RAW 2007" as a WWE Legend. Randy Orton took Eddie Guerrero's place on Team SmackDown! at the 2005 Survivor Series, and would go on to win the match as its sole survivor. On every house show on the European tour which would led him to Germany (Leipzig, Berlin, Nuremberg), a ten-bell ring occurred and fans stood up in silence to honor Guerrero who died several days before the event. The local newspaper of Leipzig, the "Volkszeitung", also noticed the death of Guerrero. Currently, some of Eddie's closest wrestling friends such as Rey Mysterio Jr., Chavo Guerrero, Jr. and Christian pay tribute to him in their matches in much the same way as Eddie paid tribute to Barr: using the frog splash as a finishing move. Finishing and signature moves *'As Eddie Guerrero' :*[[Professional wrestling aerial techniques#Frog splash|'Frog splash']] :*''Lasso From El Paso'' (Elevated Texas cloverleaf or Modified side figure four leglock) :*''Three Amigos'' (Triple vertical suplex combination) :*''Tope atomico'' (Slingshot senton) :*''Splash Mountain'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) :*Brainbuster :*European uppercut :*Gory special :*Spinning boot scrape to the face :*Tilt-a-whirl backbreaker :*Tornado DDT :*Hurracanrana :*Spinning headscissors :*STF *'As Black Tiger' :*''Black Tiger Bomb'' (Sitout crucifix powerbomb) :*''Super Black Tiger Bomb'' (Second rope crucifix powerbomb) :*''Tornado DDT'' :*Slingshot senton :*Tombstone Piledriver *'Cheating tactics' :Eddie Guerrero was known for his "Cheat 2 Win" motto where he often wins matches by cheating. Common tactics were: :*Playing possum while opponent holds a steel chair, appearing that the opponent had attacked him. With this usually the referee was already knocked out, and whilst playing possum, Eddie would sit up and try and shake the referee awake. :*Smashing the chair on the mat to make it sound like someone was hit then tossing the chair to his opponent, whilst lying on the ground pretending to be have actually been hit. :*Hitting the opponent with a steel chair behind the referees back. :*Low-blowing the opponent while the referee replaces steel chair. :*Also, when champion or facing a champion, Eddie would sometimes use the championship belt in a similar way to the steel chair, by throwing it to his opponent and lying on the mat pretending to have been hit by it. Championships and accomplishments *'Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion' :*AAA/IWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with "Love Machine" Art Barr (1) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Television Championship (2 times) *'Independent Wrestling Association: Mid-South' :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Latin American Wrestling Association' :*LAWA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' :*NJPW Junior Heavyweight Super Grade Tag League Championship (1 time) - with The Great Sasuke (1) :*Super J Cup Winner 1996 *'Pro Wrestling Federation' :*PWF World Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Hector Guerrero (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI ranked him #'2' in the 2004 PWI 500 (his highest-ever ranking) :*PWI named him # 81 of the 500 best wrestlers of the PWI Years in 2003 :*PWI named him # 18 of the best tag teams of the PWI Years, with Art Barr as Los Gringos Locos :*PWI Comeback of the Year Award (1999) :*PWI Most Inspirational Award (2002, 2004) :*PWI Editor's Award (2005) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) :*WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' :*WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA World Welterweight Championship (1 time) :*WWA World Trios Championship (1 time) - with Chavo Guerrero & Mando Guerrero (1) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*WWE Championship (1 time) :*WWF Intercontinental Championship (2 times) :*WWE United States Championship (1 time) :*WWF European Championship (2 times) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Chavo Guerrero (2), Tajiri (1) and Rey Mysterio (1) :*Twelfth WWE Triple Crown Champion :*Fifth Grand Slam Champion :*WWE Hall of Fame (class of 2006) *'PeruWrestling' :*Member of the Peru Wrestling Hall of Fame (inducted in 2005) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Member of the Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (inducted in 2006) :*5 Star Match: with Art Barr vs El Hijo del Santo and Octagón (AAA When Worlds Collide, November 6, 1994: Hair v. Masks Match) :*1994 Feud of the Year (with Art Barr, versus El Hijo del Santo and Octagón) :*1994 Tag Team of the Year (with Art Barr as Los Gringos Locos) :*1995 Feud of the Year (versus Dean Malenko) :*2002 Tag Team of the Year (with Chavo Guerrero, Jr. as Los Guerreros) :*2004 Most Charismatic Wrestler :*2005 Best Interviews :*2005 Most Charismatic Wrestler Media * Cheating Death, Stealing Life - The Eddie Guerrero Story * ''Cheating Death, Stealing Life - The Eddie Guerrero Story '' (book, 2005) * Eddie Guerrero's last match, viewable free as of November 13, 2006 References * For WWE, drug tests a mixed bag * Medical examiner's report says wrestling star died natural death External links *Tribute Website *Official Website eddiects *WWE Hall of Fame Profile *Eddie Guerrero - #1 on WWE's Power 25 *Eddie Guerrero's Theme Song (Gangsta Lane) Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, Eddie Guerrero, Eddie